muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harvey Kneeslapper's Pranks
Merge I have started thinking about this page lately, and I have been wondering if this guide should just be merged into Harvey Kneeslapper's page. After all, "Harvey Kneeslapper's Pranks" wasn't an official title for these skits, and Harvey has rarely had any major moments outside of his skits. Lefty the Salesman has all of his skits listed on his page, so why not Harvey Kneeslapper? --Minor muppetz 19:47, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :I agree. If the Swedish Chef's sketches don't get their own page, I don't see any reason why Harvey Kneeslapper's should. -- Peter (talk) 19:54, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :: While I agree it should be merged in this case, at what point do skits deserve their own spin-off page? A certain number of skits? A certain word count? -- Zanimum 18:05, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :::I'd think it's the simple issue of whether the skits have a) an official title or b) an entity outside of one specific character. Victims aside, Harvey Kneeslapper and Lefty the Salesman skits are about the respective characters Ernie and Bert Sketches are about the duo, and span a much longer time frame. Muppet Show skits are a little different, true, like Fozzie's Opening Acts, mainly because they're not the sum total of Fozzie's skits or participation in the series. As far as is known, merchandising aside, the Salesman never appeared outside of the skits listed, and Harvey Kneeslapper only in rare occasions (like Ernie's Robin Hood sketch). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:09, 12 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I think that characters who weren't on the show for very long and mainly starred in an untitled series of skits with the same basic settings and similar situations, and rarely appeared in street scenes, in group numbers, or made guest appearances in recurring sketches that are actually titled (like "Sesame Street News Flash" or "Monsterpiece Theater"), then they should be merged. Harvey Kneeslapper and Lefty were both on the show for a limited number of years (I don't know when they stopped appearing in new skecthes), and most of their skits had the same basic situations (both characters normally appeared in skits that took place in front of a plain-colored background, most of Harvey's skits involved him pulling, or attempting to pull, a practical joke, and Lefty's skits either involved him attempting to sell smething to Ernie or doing something with his boss). Other characters who could have their skits listed alongside their pages are Deena, Pearl (I think the two pages could be merged, and their skits could be listed there), and Professor Hastings. I am not sure whether Herbert Birdsfoot would also be a good choice. I don't think this should be done for characters like Forgetful Jones, Don Music, Dr. Nobel Price (mainly because I don't know if there were very many non-News Flash skits with him), or Sherlock Hemlock, as they appeared on the show for many years, some of them appeared regularly in street stories, were in many specials and videos (even if just in the background), and/ or had their own recurring series of skits in addition to appearing in generic skits or making appearances in some recurring skits that they were not a regular part of (for example, Sherlock Hemlock appeared in some Ernie and Bert Sketches and in his own recurring segment, Mysterious Theater). I think that this could be done for The Martians and the Two-Headed Monster, though. --Minor muppetz 20:12, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I think the basic question is whether the two pages essentially duplicate each other. In the case of Harvey Kneeslapper, I think there's nothing on the Pranks page that couldn't be on the character's page. :::::I'm always a little cautious about our impulse to come up with hard and fast rules for stuff like this -- should it be word count, or how many years they were on the show, or whatever. There's always going to be exceptions, and a lot of these decisions are made on a case-by-case basis. It's good to have general guidelines, but we shouldn't go nuts trying to figure out the exact formula. -- Danny (talk) 17:06, 13 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::Pretty much, I figure that if The Swedish Chef has all his sketches listed on his character page, then any less prominent character probably ought to as well. Besides, it makes the information a lot easier to find. -- Peter (talk) 17:29, 13 September 2006 (UTC)